


Neighbours

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Neighbours AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Relationships: Lee Jaehwan | Ken/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Neighbours

About a month ago, you had moved into your new apartment in Gangnam. It was a big step moving from New York City to Seoul, but something was calling you here. The galleries. That was what was calling you. But what was strange was that you had yet to meet your neighbour. There was only one other on the floor since the building was rather new, but you never heard them. Day or night, no noise came from them in the hallway or more importantly, from their apartment. So you assumed that the walls were much thicker than your last apartment, much to your delight.

~~~~~

Another month later, you found a gallery that suited your style and content. Only problem was that they needed you to create a new series of paintings to showcase amongst your older works. So your sleep schedule was thrown out the window as you began to work. During the early hours of the morning, you tended to play classical and lofi study beats music to pass the time. Lately though, you’ve been into this one channel on youtube,  재환 JaeHwan. His bubbly and cute personality was just what you needed while painting such a dark series. What intrigued you was that he kept mentioning that he was the cutie main vocal of this band call VIXX. Now you weren’t that much into pop music, let alone this Kpop stuff, so you made a note to check them out after this show opens.

~~~~~

As of late, you’ve been on a painting streak, making you work at 3am almost every night. So, naturally, you drown out yourself with some good ole 80s classic bops. As you were jamming out to Queen, your phone dings with a instagram alert: Jaehwan was live.

Not wanting to stop your music, you shift the music to your laptop before tuning into Jaehwan’s stream. Placing the phone on the easel, you get back to work on the details.

“Ahhh,” you hear him sigh, “Long day again. Photoshoots for my Starlight babies~~, but I can’t sleep. My neighbour’s being loud again.”

You sigh, pitying the poor man.

“That’s awful. He should move into an apartment like mine. It’s so quiet.”

He’s silent for a while, making you think he fell asleep, but then he speaks up again, “I don’t know. Going to ask them? What if they’re mean?”

You don’t hear anything else as your focus takes over. Some time later you notice that the live had ended and it’s going through others’ stories. With a sigh, you put your phone away and look at the painting. You shake your head. You’ll deal with it tomorrow. 

Right as you turn off the music, there’s a knock at your door. Spinning to look at the clock, your eyes widen. Who the hell would be knocking at 4am?? You look out the peep hole and your choke. Shyly opening the door, you’re greeted by a very nervous, tense and tired looking Jaehwan.

“Um, excuse me,” his voice is gentle, the exhaustion evident, “Can you please turn down your music?”

You’re so speechless. _You’re his neighbour!!_

“I-I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise..I didn’t know you could hear me,” you stutter out, “I thought the walls were thick.”

His shoulders relax as he breathes out, “I know I should have mentioned it earlier, but I’ve been busy with my job.”

“No one really complained so I just assumed,” you look down at your feet, “If I could make it up to you, how about I buy you coffee for a month?”

You didn’t know where this was coming from, but you really did own it to the guy. 

“That’d be nice. Are you home often?”

You nod.

“I’ll knock on your door some time,” a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Good night then. I’m so sorry again.”

He says good night before shuffling off to his door. 

After you close the door, you slam your back against it and sliding down to the floor. 

_F u c k._

You slap yourself in the head. Of course he could hear you. With a frustrated sigh, you clean up and head to bed.


End file.
